Only In India
by LilMonster23
Summary: Sly Cooper and the Gang have successfully stole the Clockwerk Wings from Rajan. Inspector Fox exposed her cover and made sure nobody in the Palace would leave. Neyla helped the Cooper Gang without telling Carmelita that who she just danced with was Cooper. Carmelita, furious at the Cooper Gang for once again they got away, went back to her hotel and gets a unexpected visitor.


**Important! This is a re-write of the original Only In India one-shot I've written 5 years ago.I probably didn't post it here but I have posted it in DeviantArt since that's where all my fanfics are being published and continuing my writing with fanfics of the Sly Cooper Fandom. Anyway, this took me forever to re-do, I wanted it to be detailed as possible so sorry if its kinda terrible with the details and grammar. This was one of my personal favorite one-shots to be honest so I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **India**

Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox arrived to her hotel room, furious, throws the rose across the room that Cooper had given her before he slipped away after the dance. Not caring where it landed. The Cooper Gang got away once again, but this time with the Clockwerk Wings. Not so long ago, probably a few weeks ago, they got away with the Clockwerk Tail Feathers.

" _How?_ " Carmelita thought." _How I didn't know that it was him?_ " Pissed off at herself, she goes to the closet and removes her dress and puts on some navy blue pajama shorts and a plain white tank top. She then lets her blue hair down that reached to bum. Lastly, she places her Shock Pistol next to the bed.

" _He always gets away_." Although she's angry from the event, she decided to lay down on her bed to get some rest but began thinking about that damn Ringtail. Instead of thinking about him as a criminal, she began thinking about him in a more personal romantic way. Thinking about the time he saved her from Clockwerk and then...the kiss. Carmelita would never forget that day he kissed her and left her handcuffed.

She still remembers how his lips were soft and nice against hers. Craving for more and wanting to rub her hands all over his body and make love to him. Carmelita shakes her head for thinking about Sly like that." _He's a damn criminal, not more than that. He should be placed behind bars like every criminal out there. Not a lover._ "

"Ugh..." Carmelita groaned and irritated, got up from the bed and walks outside to her balcony. Leaning over the railing using her hands. Starring at the midnight navy blue sky. A cool breeze from the wind hits her body causing shivers through her whole body. " _If he wasn't a thief and worked for Interpol things would have been much better between us_." She closed her eyes when all of a sudden a voice came from behind her.

"Good evening Miss Fox." The familiar voice said. She opened her eyes and turned around quickly, seeing Cooper twirling his cane sitting on the edge of the bed giving her his signature smile. Not wearing his tuxedo but instead wearing his usual thief attire.

" _That fucking smile I swear._ " She thought.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Carmelita said giving Sly a stern look crossing both her arms.  
"I just wanted to stop to give my favorite Inspector a goodbye before the gang and I leave tomorrow." Sly responded as he stood up, walking towards Carmelita.

"You know, you looked ravishing in that dress you wore tonight love. Probably should do it more often." He complimented, placing a hand on her cheek, caressing it.  
Carmelita, flattered and blushed from the compliment, looks away for him not to notice. Even though he did which made him chuckle. Her heart began beating like crazy.

"I would gladly do it more often once I place you behind bars, Ringtail." She snapped at him, slapping his hand away from her face.

Another cold breeze wind occurs, making Carmelita shiver once more."It may be lovely tonight but it is pretty chilly and I don't want you to catch a cold, gorgeous." Sly said.  
"I'm fine." She answered in a severe tone as she continues to shiver, giving him a glare. Carmelita sighed and walked back inside her room. Sly closed the balcony and looks back at his favorite Inspector.

Carmelita was pointing her shock pistol at the thief."Now put your hands behind your back you no good damn thief."  
Since she was the first one to enter the room and while Sly was closing the balcony doors, she took the opportunity to grab her shock pistol.

Sly chuckled,"You see Inspector, I came by to give a goodbye. Not turn myself in." He crossed both his arms as he is holding his cane.  
"Besides, I haven't stolen anything..." He trailed off."yet. Those Clockwerk parts don't belong to the Klaww Gang." He explained. In the corner of his eye he saw the rose that he had given Carmelita before he left the ball."I see one rose wasn't enough to satisfy you huh, my sweet?"

"Shut the hell up and quit it with your flirty chit-chat." She sassed and gripped the pistol tighter.  
"You crooks are all the same. You all break the law so that doesn't make you different." Sly flinched from her comeback and sighed."If I'm the same as every other crook out there, you would have arrested me by the second you saw me." He said as he stepped closer to Carmelita.

He got so close to her that her shock pistol made contact to his leaned next to her ear," And you would have shocked me with your shock pistol." He whispered.

" _He's right, I would have arrested him and shocked him already but I haven't because these fucking feelings I have for him_." Carmelita thought. He may be a pain in the ass for her all the time but he would brighten her day with his flirty chit-chats and compliments. Although she wasn't sure if he actually meant them but It worked. I mean he did handcuff her to a railing after all.  
Carmelita snarled, pushed the pistol against him."I'm right here if you're going to shoot. Point blank range, so there isn't a way for you to miss and you would arrest me. I'm not going to run either, so here's your chance ." Sly told.

" _Here's your chance! SHOOT!_ " Her mind shouted. She sighed, loosening the grip on the pistol and decided to not arrest him. She placed her shock pistol back on the mini dresser. Carmelita loves way him too than anything including her job even though it would cost her ,confused by her actions made him question why she didn't shoot nor arrest him. He's happy she didn't but it wondered him.

Carmelita had turned away and not bother looking at Cooper."You can go." She muttered. Heartbroken, knowing that she keeps her feelings to herself and that they will continue playing cops and robbers. She felt so vulnerable around him. Butterflies flying in her stomach, her heart beating like if its about to rip out of her chest.

Sly then turns grabs her shoulder, turning her around to face him. She starred deeply in his dark chocolate eyes,lost in them."I also stopped by for another reason." He said. Carmelita, confused of what could the other reason be.

He leaned close to her muzzle, a few centimeters away from their lips making contact."I came to steal your breath away." He cupped her face and kissed her. Carmelita's eyes widen by surprised and decided to return the kiss. This caught Sly off guard, he thought he would get yelled at by the lovely vixen but instead she is returning the affection.

It only lasted a few seconds but it felt like an eternity for them. They were both breathless as their foreheads were touching. Sly looked at his watch and noticed that he would have to leave at the moment before Bentley starts lecturing him again for not saying where he wondered off.  
"Carm," He began as he grabbed both her hands putting them against his chest."I'm going to leave right now back to the gang so we can leave for tomorrow." Sly used of his hands to caress her cheek.

Carmelita's heart ached once again,"Please stay with me tonight." She cried."Please...I love you way too much Ringtail." She finally admitted. Sly shocked and smirked. He gives her a quick peck on the lips."And I love you way more, my dear." Carmelita smiles.  
"And, I will stay with you tonight." He answered her. He kisses her once more. Carmelita returns the kiss as she wraps her arms around his neck. Sly wraps his arms around her waist pulling her body against his.

The kiss becomes more heated by the second. Sly licks Carmelita's lips vying for entry. She lets Sly tongue enter her mouth and began dancing with each other. Both battling for dominance, Carmelita won though.

Carmelita moans in the thief's mouth and removes his shirt. Revealing his muscles on his chest, abs and muscular arms. Carmelita rubs her hands all over his chest while kissing him. Sly then travel his kisses down to her cheek,jawline and neck."Mmm Sly." She moaned as both her and Sly fall on the bed. Sly on top of Carmelita. He continues to kiss,lick, bite up and down her neck and removes her tank top , revealing her black bra. Carmelita then wrap her legs around his waist and moans.

She then starts to remove his belt while Sly kisses her again on the lips. Sly's pants and boxers are discarded to the floor. Sly then removes her pajama shorts and moans. Both were feeling the passion and love, and wanted it badly. Carmelita is only left with her black bra and panties and Sly already naked.

Carmelita flips over to the other side, which makes her on top of Sly. Sly sits up and puts his hands behind her back removing her bra. Carmelita began kissing and bite Sly's neck while rubbing his chest causing him to make a seductive Sly removes her panties and both their naked bodies pressed against each other.

They flip over again and Sly goes lower by her breasts. Carmelita gasps and moans Sly obeys what she said and goes lower to her stomach. He licks her stomach and goes lower to the dirty zone.  
"If you feel really uncomfortable just tell me okay" Sly says.  
"Okay" Then Carmelita reached over to her mini dresser to turn off the lamp.

They made love all night,both were sweating,panting and screaming in ecstasy. Once they were done,Carmelita was on top of Sly under the covers. She kisses him on the lips.

"I love you,Ringtail." She said as she snuggles to him.

"I love you too,Carm" Sly kisses her one more time and both fall asleep.

The End.


End file.
